


Aching to Fly

by cherryboy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryboy/pseuds/cherryboy
Summary: Changkyun wants to do a masters. Fine. He wants to write on modern phenomena. Fine. Furries as a postmodern gay sex cult? Kihyun wishes repression was still fashionable.





	Aching to Fly

Changkyun’s father was a scientist and if he had to… that’s where it began, he’d say. He’d bring home old dogs and cats- occasionally something more exotic, and run vague tests on them and say ruefully to Changkyun “They’re just like us you know.” 

He wasn’t really interested in the chemicals or systems making these animals act the way they did, like his father was, but rather in the way they acted. He watched dogs wag their tails and would run his hands over his back, to his tailbone and feel strangely empty. He watched cats cock their ears and and feel his odd, flat head. 

Changkyun liked hip hop for its baggy pants as much as its lyricism; he could almost pretend a tail was coiled in the loose fabric and in a moment of weakness he cut himself a mohawk, which swayed upright on his head, almost like cats’ ears did. Changkyun lived his half life, not quite a boy, not quite an animal, Until he joined Monsta X. 

Kihyun heaved a sigh "Changkyun- a dissertation is not meant to be a narration of your life. By someone else too- why are you writing in third person?"


End file.
